Mewtwo/HGSS
Mewtwo is a stationary encounter within Cerulean Cave at level 70. However, Cerulean Cave can only be accessed after earning all 8 Kanto Gym Badges Well, what else can you say about Mewtwo except... it's Mewtwo. Commonly regarded as one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence, very few can withstand its deadly attacking capabilities. And unlike the previous incarnations in the Kanto-based games, Mewtwo here is actually able to be used in a couple of major battles - in particular, Red - giving it a lot more use than in Generations 1 and 3. Important Matchups Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any- wait, what gyms? * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): If you skipped Mt. Moon until now, for some reason... well, Mewtwo is able to sweep the floor with your Rival unless you decide to run a purely-Psychic-type moveset, for some reason. Just use Psychic on Gengar and Golbat, Thunderbolt on Feraligatr, Shadow Ball on Alakazam, and Flamethrower on Magneton, Meganium, and Sneasel. Honestly, the only real 'threat' is against the Typhlosion, if you chose Meganium as your starter. The threat: Psychic only has a 75% chance to OHKO. Oh, no! * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Flamethrower will be a guaranteed OHKO on Magneton and Sneasel, Psychic will OHKO Gengar and Crobat, and Shadow Ball will OHKO Alakazam. As for the starters, all 3 will be 2HKOed by Psychic. However, Feraligatr has the added bonus of being OHKOed 50% of the time by Thunderbolt. * Red (Mt. Silver): Pikachu will be one-shot by Psychic, because it's a Pikachu, and you're a Mewtwo. Now for the actual battle... Charizard will be 2HKOed by Thunderbolt or Psychic, while Blast Burn 2HKOs Mewtwo. Psychic has a 25% chance to OHKO Venusaur, so if it doesn't, watch out for Frenzy Plant, which has a potential to 2HKO. Blastoise is the safest of the Kanto Starters, with Hydro Cannon only 3HKOing, and Thunderbolt with a guaranteed two-shot. Thunderbolt will also 2HKO Lapras, while its perfect-accuracy Blizzard will only 3HKO. Snorlax is the biggest threat, however. Its Crunch will 3HKO, and Giga Impact will always 2HKO, while Psychic isn't even a guaranteed 3HKO. Red also uses Full Restores, which means that Snorlax is likely to get rehabilitated after one Giga Impact. All in all, it's best to keep Mewtwo away from Snorlax. For the others, however, it's open season. Moves Upon capture, Mewtwo knows Amnesia, Guard Swap, Power Swap, and Psycho Cut. One level later, it learns Psychic, which is essential to any non-physical Mewtwo. It can learn Me First at level 79, which can be fun, but is sometimes risky, so you should probably skip it. It also learns Recover at 86, which might work for your Mewtwo. Finally, at levels 93 and 100, it learns Safeguard and Aura Sphere, respectively. But let's face it - you aren't gonna level yourself up that high... are ya? As expected from a Legendary, it learns quite a few TMs. From the Goldenrod Game Corner, it learns that lovely trio of TMs, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Ice Beam, as well as their Department Store sisters, Blizzard, Thunder, and Fire Blast. But let's face it - Mewtwo's special attack is so high, you don't really need to risk the drop in accuracy for a little more power. If you saved your TM30 from Morty, Mewtwo can also learn Shadow Ball, which does give Mewtwo some anti-ghost capabilities. If you decide to run a Physical Mewtwo, which is more than possible, you can teach it Earthquake (found in Victory Road), Return (from Celadon Department Store), Poison Jab (from Janine), or Rock Slide (from Brock). Mewtwo is even one of the few Pokémon able to reliably learn Drain Punch, found on Route 39. If you're willing to spend a lot of time in the Battle Frontier, you can also teach Zen Headbutt for a whopping 64BP. Recommended movesets: * Special: Psychic, Thunderbolt / Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball * Physical: Psycho Cut, Drain Punch, and any two between Earthquake / Rock Slide / Poison Jab Recommended Teammates * Fighting-types: Let's face it, Mewtwo can do so much by itself. However, because it can't touch Dark or Steel-types, a Fighting-type ally can pick up the little slack that Mewtwo leaves behind. It can even take out Red's Snorlax easily, something which Mewtwo has a bit of difficulty with. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Machamp, Heracross, Primeape Other Mewtwo's stats * What Nature do I want? For a special attacker, anything that favors Speed or Special Attack, or reduces Attack. Modest and Timid are good examples. For a physical attacker, go for a reduced Special Attack or increased Attack, like Adamant. * How good is Mewtwo in a Nuzlocke? Let's face it - you won't be reaching it without a lot of Repels. And once you do manage to get it, it's likely only going to be used for one battle - Red. And while it does perform adeptly during this climactic showdown, it seems like such a waste, traveling through Cerulean Cave to get one Pokémon for one fight. Still, if you would prefer a nice, somewhat clean victory against Red, go for the capture, go for the win. Just make sure you have something that can take down Snorlax. * Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, Dark * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses